Smoking Skies
by JL-2000
Summary: Mushroom Kingdom; filled with history of rebellion and war. Rosalina, Princess peach, and Princess Daisy being in power, many don't like the way it works. The Triforce Militia stands up to rebel against the usurpers with two centuries of power; war comes from Mordor; the monkeys scouts the area; bounty hunters everywhere. No mercy, no second thoughts; only the fight for the throne.


**Hi, I'm back with another story. If you don't know me already, look up Legend of Zelda: Hunting Grounds in my profile which hasn't been updated for a while. It's by the beginning and I still have to enter the big plot. But I thought of this crazy parallel universe so… just go with it. Read and review, for I'm still new and wish to become a novelist someday. And even doe it says Mario and Legend of Zelda, it's a massive crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the game franchises in this story, only the plot and OC and OS (Original Setting) that may come throughout the story.**

Chapter One – Shades of Grey

The musky brown sky fused with every shade of grey, as Zahane stood by the window in the pouring rain. He dare not go too close, for the clouds were toxic. As lightning came blinding the world in the city of steel, thunder following the closing of eyes, there laid the Iron Castle. It was the home of the Metallic Princess, Peach; the smoke from towers reminding of war. It worked as a factory, since all metallic items came from there. Houses were made of copper, coins plundered with nickel, and the forever sharp iron blades. If something was needed in this forsaken land, it was some of nature's pride.

The Star Palace and the Hall of Soldiers were in cities nearby were the Witch Queen, Rosalina, and the Warrior Princess, Daisy, had control. Those were the three most imposing figures in the Mushroom Kingdom, having a lack of mushroom for some ironic reason. You could smell steel in the air and taste the silver in your mouth. All she did was reside in that giant castle, and she had about the ninety per cent of the winnings. People in high roles took parts of the missing ten per cent, leaving the rest with less than one per cent to spare between them. It was a madhouse every day – going underground to avoid the merciless rain. Only those like boos and poes could go around without ruining their way of life, although sickness could make them sleep before peace.

This was no kingdom, this was an empire; a dictatorship – not even titles messed with the minds of the inhabitants. Somewhere there had to be green fields, filled with flora, in this kingdom. Probably far away or even outside of it; but only three things were beyond the borders: the badlands, the ocean, and the Lost Woods. Good luck surviving that, although Mushroom Kingdom was quite big. Hookers and drugs were commonly seen by kids, but not even they could support themselves. It was a matter of time before they had to do something, or else…

Zahane sighed. It had been raining for two weeks straight; it would burn away the ceiling if it kept raining like this. Sure, he could escape to another city, but he had to wait for the right time. He also had to talk about it to Tetra and Olimar. All three of them helped to pay rent, with honest jobs. Olimar would stay here, being praised by his dull attempts with this toxic weather, while Tetra… Well she had no reason other than to help pay the rent with Olimar. Zahane on the other hand wanted to go as fast as possible. Lightning strikes blinded him again, making him fall down the stairs. He reached the bottom, body aching from the steal stairs, and had his black hair stained with mud. He rapidly took it off in the bathroom with a towel, washing it after with pure water. He looked at the broken mirror, seeing his brown eyes reflected on them with his hollow cheeks. His skinned looked like it had a slight tan, an extremely slight one, although it was his natural skin tone. He heard a loud curse from the room next to the bathroom – which would be the kitchen – and he left the place hesitantly to find a pile mud on the counter, Tetra stricken by the contaminator that would, eventually, ruin the kitchen.

"Olimar, explain this!" she screamed, a small guy coming from the other side of the counter down from a chair. He looked half his age, being so small – and just so you know, he was thirty four years old. His nose was big and red, outstanding from his big head surrounded by a plastic helmet. His brown hair was few and short at the top, and an antenna at the top of his helmet. He wore a suit that resembles that of the astronauts, who were trying to reach the moon. But with these clouds, it was impossible. He used to be one of those, but since the death of the king nothing was the same. And it had been a long time. Still, he was a dictator even with fake titles. He carried a pikmin by his hand, which was kind of his pet. Well, lab rat. He said they might feed on toxic from the ground before they came out – reason for the mud to be there. Hopefully, it would work.

Tetra was his age, having long blonde hair held in a weird bun only when visits came – unless they were close friends. Due to this reason, her hair was free to cuddle with the blue vest on her. She also wore a sleeveless white shirt and a red bandanna, a necklace was behind this bandanna, holding a golden figure – which was one item her mother left behind. The beige pants with her brown belt tuned her hourglass figure and heavy boots. Her eyes were a deep blue that would reflect the sea from miles away and her skin tone was tanned – although how she got it, nobody could tell. They knew each other since they were three or five. And if you haven't guessed right, Tetra and Zahane are twenty five years old.

"I told you I was going to bring mud, let the water run down the drain of the sink – which is currently happening – and prove my theory wrong or right with seven different pikmins."

"One of each kind," ended both in unison. "You will pay for the chemicals to clean the sink and pipes, understood?" Olimar nodded, placing the last pikmin into the mud. She turned to Zahane, suddenly changing her raging face into a smirk. "Aye, Zahane, how good to see you!" She came closely by, kissing him on the cheek before giving a hug. "How was your day?" she asked while raising her head to look at Zahane. They were more like brothers, Zahane and Tetra, but they had little resemblance.

"Well, I came home early since there was a killing in front of the counter. Oh, and I got fired for not being 'secure' enough." She broke the hug, placing hands on her hips, and Olimar now was three feet from them. "And that's why…"

"You must get a new job, and quick!" she declared, almost as if it was an order. "If we lose this house we'll end up on the streets! Or forced to move into another area…" Her face suddenly became suspicious. Zahane raised his hands defensively, like someone who is innocent.

"Now, I did not lose my job on purpose, but I do believe it is time. I won't leave unless you come because I have no way to get a decent job."

"You know I can't leave," said Olimar, "actually, these toxics might be cause of the appearance of new pikmins, which means each new race is more dependent on these, meaning that all this natural havoc could be finished once and for all."

"I have my reasons to stay," said Tetra, placing arms on her chest. Zahane frowned at her, looking for an answer. "What?"

"Don't you mind sharing?" said Olimar, who for a time suddenly showed emotions on his voice. He was more of a-matter-of-fact guy or this-is-how-it-is person; kind of the same if you asked him. She turned toward the window, in bad timing too as lightning came again. Luckily, she closed her eyes before the strike and sighed with the thunder. "You're not with the rebellion right?" Zahane looked at Olimar as fast as he could, about to ask him when he caught his glimpse. "There are rumours certain people formed a group that would plan on taking the 'government'" he added sarcastically, "and take the throne for the last descendant of the Princess Zelda."

Before Mushroom Kingdom existed, about two-three centuries ago, this was Hyrule. They were overthrown by the people, who regretted it when Bowser took the throne. It didn't last long for the actual royal family of nowadays to take his spot. He was a creature that would live a long time, and it was rumoured that he was kept in the dungeons. Rumours also said that although descendants of the royal family were killed, one survived. One holding a golden piece of necklace. Many people had golden necklaces nowadays – with all the factories working on metals – so Tetra had no worries with wearing it, although she did keep it behind her bandanna for a reason.

"I'm not joining this group," she turned around, holding the same position. "I'm forming this group." The tension could be smelled by a wolf on the badlands, if it was still alive. Olimar took his helmet off, clear signal that this was something serious.

"What do you plan to do?" started Olimar, his voice a pitch higher now. And his voice was high pitch already. "No warriors, no money, no-"

"Either ways, we don't get money, and Princess Peach won't give a damn to the environment so that we can breathe pure air and farm our crops. She just wants money and self-success. She thinks fear works better than anything else in this world." She took a piece of hair behind her ear and started playing with it. "Besides, I'm the one who deserves that throne."

"I can't disagree with her," said Zahane, joining the discussion, "but it does give you more reasons to be far from here."

"Distance won't guarantee safety," she replied, "and I do expect you to follow my lead." She directly looked at Zahane, his almost brother who always stood by her side at every moment of her life. "We can't even pay rent for houses they make. We can't even buy food for a meal, we can't do anything about this, and if they planned to overthrow someone just because he was making an alliance with the Monkey Kingdom, which is now even better than us economically and in their army (so they could come over us and take down the government, which probably is better than taking orders of that Queen), to become damn dictators, then those bitches can suck up as much as they can, cause people will follow my lead." She sat down, a little exhausted and awkward from the situation. Olimar placed his helmet back on.

"I'll keep working on this and I don't want you messing with this opportunity. If this works, then I can pay for this house and many other things without worries for a long period of time."

"Three months is not enough," replied Zahane, against the wall. He could see this would reach no end. One wanted to work with the government; another, destroy it; and he, well just to get away from this hell. Sure, three months worry free was a luxury few had, but the Princess would be the one taken most of the winnings until it all went to her, leaving them with the same situation. "I won't fight by your side unless reason tells me to, but I will be by your side." He let the wall alone and headed for a fridge that would only have expired milk and some cheese and butter. _Perfect, more grilled cheese sandwiches. _

"I-I-I cannot r-risk this for a fool's a-attempt at s-s-suicide," Olimar stuttered.

"It's not suicide if it's worth dying for," countered Tetra. She was a natural leader, obviously, and her looks made the fools come to her side while her words made the wise aid her. "If we don't do something about it, then no one will. This is our moment to become legend."

"What, 'Legend of Zelda'? Sure, sounds like people would like it?" Olimar rolled his eyes. "This is not how things should be dwelt with."

"Whatever," said Zahane, gaining killer gases from both, "Just keep going with your project, I'll look for a job, and she'll do whatever she wants." He turned around, cheese and knife at hand. "Sounds good?" They both nodded. They took their seat at the table, while Zahane debated if joining the rebels would be wise or foolhardy.

* * *

Orcs lived by the badlands, everyone near them knew that. And the worst of all was that the Queen didn't care. But the Warrior Princess did care. She probably was the only of them three. That's why Mushroom Kingdom had an army to start. But nevertheless, she did a lot to keep the land safe. Things here in the Blade City were not as bad as in Steel Ville. Aragorn could prove of that. He lived pretty well in a house he paid for his own. Mickey was an artist living by next door, with his wife Minnie and Oswald wasn't that far away either; although Oswald the Bunny was more of theatre than painting. But he, he was captain of the border patrol. He made sure raids of orcs and goblins did not come through. Lately, there was passage to the badlands from both sides and it was a little suspicious that people tried leaving the country. Yes, people from in land areas did not know about what laid beyond theirs borders – unless they talked about the Monkey Kingdom – but people from this area perfectly knew. They just act dumb. He was coming into the Hall of Warriors, seeing Tete nearby.

He was a Toad, but a peculiar one. His head was dotted black instead of any other colour, and therefore by tradition his clothes matched this colour. He had a black bandanna covering his mouth and nose from the view, some knives at his reach and not at hidden places. Dark Star was his nickname, a bounty hunter you might consider him. But his bonds with the Metallic Princess were strong, he was almost second-in-command. He wouldn't leak any information – if he had any. But he was not often seen around this area. Aragorn got closer, and Tete finally "recognized" him.

"Good morning, Strider," said Tete, referring to him by his nickname as a bounty hunter years ago.

"It is not like you to not know the hour, nevertheless, good afternoon." Tete looked up towards the sun and then to his shadow. He certainly was wrong, but the toad shrugged it off. Something was off. "What's your business around here, old friend?"

"Well, Dark Horse is with me." _Damian, the Yoshi_. "And we have heard of a rising militia under your noses."

"If you believe they would come near the heart of Blade City, you're wrong." Aragorn could only chuckle at the appearance of Falcon. "This area is not neglected as the ones under the domain of the Queen and Princess Peach. It would not be wise to start here, especially if you were to rebel against the kingdom."

"Well then, I'll let you have your bounty debate," Aragorn said.

"Oh, but why should you leave right now? A reunion is what this is!" said the blue feathered one. They all used to be a group of bounty hunters, each taking their separate ways after some years, only one of them staying in the business while the others joined the army. "A beer, some cards, and a night of fun; talking of old and new times." He placed a hand in the dark haired man and dark toad each.

"Sounds good," admitted Aragorn, "But I really have to report something with the Warrior Princess. And no, I can't spare it this time," he countered quickly to Tete's moving hand 8about to express an opinion). "Maybe later I'll meet you, for now I have more important things to deal with." With that, he left the ones who you would think richer by clothes. Although money was something he didn't worry about, it wasn't something he was overwhelmed with. He entered the already known halls as many soldiers, servants, and politicians (as we would call them) went by. Some people were making pleas, handing in information of ruthless killers or asking to move out of the town due to persecution. He watched the daily drama with his grey eyes before reaching the stairs, were only those with high roles could go through.

After some walking, seeing fewer people with each step, he reached the door leading into the only room that was not for private use yet was part of her home. He came in, witnessing the Princess talking with another man. She, as always, had a long orange skirt that went down all the way and kind of looked like an actual daisy. A red gem could be seen nearby her right hip while another stood just above her chest. She had a blouse that that matched her skirt, not covering a small gap of her skin. Her crown was kind of a reddish orange and her eyes were like the sky. She looked strong, yet fragile. Smooth, but her skin was tougher than diamond.

The man she was talking to seemed like a warrior of some sort, Aragorn couldn't identify him. He wore a green tunic with white tights. He almost chuckled as he later noticed that, but he remained silent. Anyone who entered this hall deserved respect, and only the princess could take away their self-esteem. His brown leather boots matched his gloves that had a fine design on them. He had a hat that resembled the fashion of Christmas elves, but it looked right in him. His dirty blonde hair was a little messy, and his blue eyes were those of a beast. Sure, his angular face made it perfect for women. If he was smart, strong, and courageous; surely one of princesses would get to him one day. But he looked like a bounty hunter, but princesses don't hire bounty hunters. He was another soldier. And a high ranking one.

"Anything funny?" asked the one wearing a tunic, now looking at an Aragorn who was holding it together.

"Oh, Aragorn, I was hoping to talk to you today," said Daisy, "Although I expected you in other garments." Aragorn had his ranger garments, made to pass undetected in the lands. Yes, most of it was a prairie, but there were some wooded areas to. Besides, it was extremely comfortable without so many weapons by his back.

"Sorry, but it is extremely comfortable this way – I must admit – and I also thought wearing this wouldn't be that bad an option, considering my business."

"The orcs, I know, but I already know about that. Oh, where are my manners," she face-palmed as she remembered the man beside her." Aragorn, this is Link. He was responsible for the borders with the Monkey Kingdom, but since they never attack, we'll be holding fewer guards at their borders, and we were discussing a position for him and the others who are now removed from there."

"In that case, he could come with us to kill the orc raids, but I believe until he is an official in the matter, he should leave the room. I got some news."

"I have the same right as you, _Aragorn_," said Link. He was fully watching the man in poor garments. Not worthy at all to the presence of the royals. "I may not have the same experience with attacks from the outside, nor the same age, but I have the right to stay."

"Is he going to be in a higher rank than me?" asked Aragorn, in which Daisy replied no. "Then if you are in border patrol, you are under my commands, and I wish to talk _alone_ with the _princess_." Link gave a look of disdain, but headed to the door.

"Link," said daisy, which made him turn around once more. "Stay outside and wait for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am." With that he left the room, and Aragorn could see his bow and shield. Daisy went to her throne, as the code would be for the princess to be in it for any meeting on war, economy, or anything extremely important.

"Princess, you already know about the attacks we receive from the mountains in the badlands, but people with weaponry – not under the command of the Queen or Princesses – are trying to pass into the area and some are found coming back, having some emerald or ruby they found in the mountains."

"But goblins take everything they find in the mountains."

"That's my point; I believe someone, or _something_ has these creatures under command, and people here are beginning to choose their side by the precious stones they receive. I believe war against whatever lies in those arid, dusty and rocky lands is coming to us. The only thing we can do is wait to prove my theorem or attack right now."

"Well, I'll bring the topic to dinner with my mother tomorrow. Any coincidence between people; names, region of living, place of birth, age, anything?" Daisy asked, placing a hand under her chin and her elbow against the handle of the throne.

"No, ma'am; they all varied from regions, age, and birth place. But they all mentioned one name, Sauron. The last one told me to tell you directly that even the power of our blades would not hold the power of the orcs."

"Absurd, if that was it then we would have succumbed when they first attacked us. Besides, with this new thing called guns we might be able to counter attack them."

"Not if the Monkey Kingdom turns on us." Aragorn hadn't thought about it until he said. That would make things serious, and both of them knew it. She plundered for a second, thinking what to do, Aragorn waiting patiently. "Thank you for this information. You are dismissed. And tell Link to come back in. Oh wait!" she screamed when he started to turn around. "Have you heard anything else, rumours perhaps?"

"Not today nor any day ma'am," he lied. He left the throne room, thinking Tete's knowledge was a false one. No rebellion could stand up in Blade City. Not while the princess kept the job going well. Daisy sat there, waiting a few seconds for Link to come back in.

"Link, do you have anything coming up this week?"

"In a few days I will go and meet this group of people, why?"

"Can you cancel it?"

"No?" Link didn't know why someone like her would want to cancel his plans, or even want them canceled. "Have I done something?"

"No, not at all. But I would like you to be at Steel Ville by the end of the week. You'll receive orders from my sister there, understood."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are dismissed." She left her throne and entered her quarters, wanting to rest for a moment. Link didn't question anything and left as soon as possible. Time was of essence if he wanted for her to not suspect a thing.

* * *

"The sea looks beautiful today," said Samuel, "don't you think Sheila?" The blonde gerudo could do nothing else but shrug. It was kind of ironic in her mind the hottest place in the Mushroom Kingdom would be next to the sea and the lake. Sure, that made her main diet cheep cheep, easy to catch. It also made perfect sense for her best friend to be a zora. She looked up to Samuel, her favorite guitar player. His blue skinned almost matched that of the sky, his green "trends" distinguishing his "hair" from his body. He was well tuned, for a zora, and was thinking of joining the army. She didn't want that to happen, but she would never admit it. She looked down to her beige loose pantaloons, her shirt showing off her belly and every inch of her arm. It looked more like a piece of underwear, but it was thicker and it covered her entire chest. Her body did not have as much figure to those of other gerudo women – besides her blonde hair and sapphire eyes, prove of her father being hylian. As of usual, she wore a large pony tail hold by a red band. Her eyes were reflecting his skin as she turned to see one of the ones coming from the sea. Most of the zoras lived by Lake Hylia or nearby rivers, although they came closer to the sea as the water began to pollute.

"It always looks beautiful, probably you like being in there because of the mermaids," Sheila joked. The sand was soft under her feet, water starting to reach high tide as sun rose high. Some clouds in the distance warned the weather coming for the afternoon. She wondered how it would be, underwater. The colourful vivid corals; the large variety of fish and sea creatures; the beauty of the ones who could understand the language she spoke. _The beauty, _she thought, _what a way to put it._

"I believe it is the ground that holds more beauty. The sounds, the touch of wind, exotic plants and fruits, while underwater every place looks alike. The only difference is there are the creatures, and we all have pretty much the same abilities. We swim; we can stay underwater for long periods of if not forever. It is here I can see forests, and mountains, and the vast open desert. If it was not by my skin, I would live there."

"You just say that because of us gerudo; probably I caught you with my bait," she smirked. After all, gerudos were the most seductive race in the world as far as they knew.

"No, it's beautiful the place."

"Even the forest smell, or the high mountains, or the fresh prairies, are no match to the hot, arid desert where we barely have crops and livestock."

"It is the only place acceptable to sweat a lot." She laughed at his comment.

"It is not socially acceptable to sweat all the time!" she kept laughing. "You're supposed to adapt. It has its beauties, but you haven't thought of one place."

"Really?"

"The beach; that's your perfect place. It meets with the desert and the corals of your city. Besides, perfect view every morning and close by to Dragon Roost Island." She pointed to the tall island were the Rito tribe lived. As she said her words, Medli came, joining them.

"Hey, have you heard?" the redhead said. _Pretty funny for the Rito girl to have the hair I deserved._ Her beak actually works only as a nose, not mouth. It made her look pretty doe, and her wide red eyes only helped make her feathers not matter to you. She had a red and gray dress that had one quarter length sleeves. It reached just past her knees. Her wings made it seem as she already had sleeves, so most of her garments were sleeveless as of Rito custom. _And she also has the body I should have. Lucky, lucky girl._

"What?" we asked in unison, although my voice was enraged in my last thoughts going through my head. We quickly turned to each other.

"Aw, so cute when you both do things at the same time, too bad it's not acceptable." Medli giggled as we both blushed. I didn't like him, but to think of it. Actually…

"Actually…" I quickly stopped. I was about to let my thoughts go wild; hopefully it was below a whisper. But they could hear my whispers. Medli laughed more.

"Trying to prove me wrong, eh?" She giggled a little, before getting serious again. "It is possible for our races to become our own kingdom! But-"

"That sounds great!" screamed Sheila.

"_But_ we need for all the members of the Mushroom Kingdom Royalty to approve." Sheila's excitement was gone. "Which will never happen."

"It's so not fair, we literally are never taken into consideration in any of the matters, it's always the ones at Blade City who get to speak for all of us! If they saw the pollution Steel Ville causes."

"And has," remarked Samuel in agreement with Sheila.

"The why are you so stuck in joining the army then?" asked Sheila.

"Now, you just don't want him to leave your side."

"Not!"

"You do!"

"Not!"

"Sheila." She turned back at a Samuel, looking at his big green eyes. It seemed that everything in him was either blue or green, even the few clothe he wore just to hide his genitals. "You do." She stood up about to protest and leaving like thunder when Medli broke in.

"Hey, I'll be going now, I was selected to go to the Star Palace in a week to sign papers." They both looked at her. "I know, weird, but the Chief's schedule is over packed, so I have to go. If only I was younger than Prince Komali." She sighed. It was weird for there to be Princes and Princesses in each race of a kingdom, or at least in some places. "See you in a week." Medli left then, flying. Star Palace was a two days flight, so made no sense them the week warning. Sheila then stormed off, as she would have before. Everyone was keeping secrets from each other.

* * *

**Can you name all the franchises so far? If you can, don't review them; just keep them in mind for later. Meanwhile, tell me what you think of this parallel universe I thought of once? Yes, mostly they will be characters from Mario and LoZ, since those are the ones I know best. Also, I don't hate Legend of Zelda; I just thought it would be funny to make that statement come from Olimar. Read next chapter and review about this one. More characters will come in play, and you shall see what comes to be of the Mushroom Kingdom. I also recommend looking up my other story, Legend of Zelda: Hunting Grounds. It's not as epic as I plan this one to be and I'm not as devoted, even if I have started this one after that one. But hey, (listen!) I won't be updating frequently until summer comes along, and I'm also new by the way – this one being my second story, so it sounds weird when I said "I'm back with another story" – but I do not like stories being too short, and I believe this one will take a while to finish. So if you are interested by the slightest, you must keep reading! Otherwise you will see the number of chapters and be like "ain't nobody got time for that" (unless you have lots of time and/or love reading). So keep up, and I'm warning since the first chapter, so you can't say you didn't saw that one coming. So, see you next time! **


End file.
